


let's branch out

by demonglass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Banter, M/M, Nature, Romantic Gestures, Walks In The Woods, but it's dumb teenage boy romantic, they kiss at sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: No part of this is quite picture-perfect, but it doesn't matter; Donghyuck and Jaemin are together, and that's perfect in its own way.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	let's branch out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbeamjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamjd/gifts).



> once again i started writing intending to end up with a short drabble for my twitter (thanks izzy for the prompt!) and ended up with a full ficlet. i live like this

_"Jaemin, I swear to god..."_ Donghyuck growls as Jaemin leads them deeper into the woods behind his house.

"Relax," Jaemin says over his shoulder, grabbing a branch and lifting it up so he can duck under it. He holds onto it until Donghyuck has ducked under his arm as well, then lets it snap back down. "We're almost there."

"You still haven't told me where _there_ is," Donghyuck hisses as Jaemin starts picking his way forward again. "Are you going to fucking murder me out here?"

"Please," Jaemin says, "why would I do that so close to my own home? You think I'm that sloppy?"

"Wow," Donghyuck says. "Wow."

Jaemin glances back at him with a grin. "I'm only half serious. Of course I'm not going to kill you."

"What, then?" Donghyuck asks. "Trying to get me infected with lyme?"

"Relax," Jaemin says again. "It's nothing like that. We put on bug spray, and it's frosted like five times already this month— you'll be fine."

Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest that Jaemin doesn't _know_ that, and they're deep enough in the woods now that anything is possible, but somehow, Jaemin already knows what he's going to say.

"If you're really worried we can tick-check when we get back home, all right?" he says before Donghyuck can get a word in.

Donghyuck huffs. "Fine." He stumbles through the underbrush after Jaemin, a sunset sea of fallen leaves crunching underfoot.

"Seriously," Jaemin says, like he isn't moved by Donghyuck's grudging agreement to keep following him. "You're gonna like it. Just stop dragging your feet and we'll be there in no time." He reaches a hand back in offering, and Donghyuck accepts it, closing his fingers around Jaemin's.

"You're lucky I like you," he mutters even as he squeezes Jaemin's hand.

Jaemin laughs. "Trust me, I know. You never let me forget it."

"Because you never should," Donghyuck says.

Jaemin laughs again, gives Donghyuck a little tug forward so they're nearly shoulder to shoulder, Donghyuck just one step behind him.

They fall silent, listening to the whisper of the wind rustling through what's left of the stubborn leaves on the branches overhead, and their feet trudging through all the rest on the forest floor.

Donghyuck is grateful for Jaemin's warm hand in his, because despite his light jacket and the thick denim of his jeans, he's a bit chilly. The setting sun offers too little warmth as it cuts through the trees around them to keep the cool of the air and the wind at bay. Donghyuck finds himself pressing in closer to Jaemin's side.

After a few minutes, Jaemin says, "Oh, we're here!"

Donghyuck cranes his neck, taking in the wall of trees that look exactly the same as they did half a kilometer back. "There's literally nothing here," he says.

Jaemin rolls his eyes. Donghyuck doesn't actually _see_ it, but he knows that it happens. "Here," Jaemin says, stepping to the side and dragging Donghyuck along with him. They round a tangle of trees, and when Jaemin comes to a stop, Donghyuck knocks into his side.

 _"Oh,"_ he says softly. Past the obstruction of the trees, Donghyuck can now see what Jaemin had really brought him all the way out into the woods to admire.

Lying just ahead of them is a small pond, ringed with algae and weeds and other forest muck Donghyuck doesn't want to think too hard about. The water is dark, rippling with small jumping frogs, and the sun is just on the right edge of the horizon to beam down through the trees and hit the surface of the pond. It gleams in the sunset, bouncing light back up to dance across nearby tree trunks.

It's beautiful in a raw, imperfect way. Just messy enough that Donghyuck knows it's entirely real— an unexpected spot of loveliness amidst the muck and the chaos of the woods.

"I'll still kill you if I get lyme," Donghyuck mutters as he takes in the sight.

Jaemin smiles, squeezing his hand. "But you like it."

"I do," Donghyuck says. "Thanks for dragging me out here to see this."

"My pleasure," Jaemin says. "But I really _did_ have to drag you. You were so slow we almost missed the timing for the sun."

"Oh shove off," Donghyuck says. "I would have come more willingly if you'd just _told_ me what we were coming out to see."

"But that would have ruined the surprise. And it was a good surprise, wasn't it?" Jaemin asks.

"Shut up. You know it was," Donghyuck says, finally tearing his eyes away from the golden sheen atop the pond water, sitting there like sparkling sunlight had been turned to liquid and poured down into the earth. He looks at Jaemin and finds Jaemin's eyes are already on him.

"But I wanted to hear you say it," Jaemin tells him, smiling softly.

The retort Donghyuck'd had at the ready gets caught in his throat at the look on Jaemin's face. He's not even teasing anymore— just earnest. Just looking at Donghyuck like he wants to kiss him.

So Donghyuck nods. What else can he do, really, when faced with that? When faced with Na Jaemin's sweet, hopeful, puppy dog eyes. When Jaemin's skin is tinged rose gold in the sunset light as golden hour falls all around them, wrapping the woods up in a warm embrace. "It _was_ nice. I'm glad you brought me all the way out here." He swallows, inexplicably nervous for one fluttering moment. "Even though it's getting cold and we're gonna have to walk back in the dark."

"We both have flashlights on our phones," Jaemin says, because obviously he thought this through. Then something flickers through his eyes. "You're cold?"

Donghyuck nods. He can feel the wind slipping through the gaps between his jacket and skin, ghosting down his back, sending shivers racing along his spine.

Jaemin angles away from the pond, turning so he's facing Donghyuck. He takes Donghyuck's other hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back.

Donghyuck swallows again.

"I could warm you up?" Jaemin suggests, innocently enough if not for the way his eyes - cast a deep, rich burgundy by the setting sun - dip down to Donghyuck's lips.

"And how would you do that?" Donghyuck questions, although he already knows the answer, is already adjusting so that he's facing Jaemin as well. Their sneakers slot together among the piles of leaves on the ground.

Jaemin leans closer, until his warm breath is ghosting over Donghyuck's mouth. "I've heard skin on skin contact is the best way to keep someone's body heat up."

Donghyuck blinks at him. "I'm not fucking you in the woods, Jaemin."

Jaemin blushes bright red, all the calm leaving him at once. "I didn't mean that! I just meant—"

"Kissing?" Donghyuck guesses. "Maybe a little under the shirt action?"

Jaemin blushes harder, but he doesn't back up or let go of Donghyuck's hands. He nods.

"Sounds good to me," Donghyuck says, watching the way Jaemin lights up in response. "But—" he cuts in right before Jaemin can dive forward to catch his lips "—I am not dying out here in the woods behind your house. So just a few minutes, and then we should head back."

Jaemin nods quickly. "Of course!"

"And _then_ , when we've done the tick-check because _yes,_ I am holding you to that, we can go for round two?"

"Sounds perfect," Jaemin says.

Donghyuck smiles.

He kisses Jaemin in the dying autumn light, surrounded by twigs and fallen acorns, and it's just messy enough that he knows it's real. Donghyuck loves it, and the way Jaemin kisses him back, he can tell Jaemin does too.

It's not picture-perfect, but it's perfect for them.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to tick-check after going on walks in the woods or any other tick-infested areas! stay safe <3


End file.
